


The Pleasures of Secrecy

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Architects, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office AU, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, heated makeout session, rating just to be on safe side, several oc's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “It’s interesting, Oikawa, that you would wander in here without any papers to copy. One would think you had more sinister intentions,” Daichi chuckled, turning away to focus on the copy machine. Oikawa clicked his tongue and sauntered toward him. If there was something he hated more than being teased in front of the other staff, it was being ignored. He didn’t stop walking until he stood right behind Daichi, pausing a moment before pressing his body against Daichi’s back. He heard Daichi’s breath hitch and Oikawa smirked as he ghosted his lips over Daichi’s ear.“Someone’s been quite a naughty boy today. Mmm, I can think of several ways I could punish you, Sawamura-kun.”New Years Rare Pair Challenge! OiDai + Office AU





	The Pleasures of Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon requested on Tumblr!! I hope you enjoy this! :D

“In conclusion, the new Nakatomi Tower will not only be the forefront of Japanese enterprise and ingenuity, it will become an icon of Japan itself.”

There were a few heartbeats of silence as Oikawa faced the long conference table in front of him and the screen at the end, showing another long conference table filled with executives from the Nakatomi Corporation. He smiled, seeing the bright eyes of the viewers and several slow nods of approval. His boss Hanada beamed proudly at him, his chin propped on his hand as he stroked his salt-and-pepper goatee.

Oikawa bathed in the positive aura of the room and was about to continue with his presentation when someone started clicking their pen. Not once, but several times until _someone_ swiveled in their seat to jot down a few notes before clicking his pen again, several times. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Sawamura Daichi as he turned back toward Oikawa with a sly grin forming on his lips. Hanada glanced between them and stifled a soft laugh before clearing his throat. Oikawa straightened with a deep breath, his dazzling smile back in place where it belonged.

“Ladies and gentlemen, any questions?”

Once the executives from the Nakatomi Corporation had said their goodbyes and the screen faded, the team of lead architects seated around the table murmured their congratulations to Oikawa and patted him on the back as they began filtering out of the conference room. Oikawa preened from the attention and ignored Daichi completely as he shuffled him, his shoulder deliberately rubbing against the back of Oikawa’s suit, and took a closer look at his design still on the screen.

“Oikawa-kun! That was an excellent presentation as always,” Hanada said and slapped his palm against Oikawa’s arm. “It’s quite an ambitious design, I think Nakatomi was pleased.”

“Thank you, Hanada-san! Nobody’s ever seen a design like this before.”

“No, I don’t think anybody else would come up with something like this,” Daichi mused behind him. Oikawa’s smile slipped at the connotation and the way Hanada seemed to perk up. The old man seemed to enjoy the way Daichi challenged Oikawa even more than he enjoyed his small architecture firm signing on A-List clients.

“You mean no one else could create such a beautiful, intricate design, right Sawamura-kun?”

“Actually, I would say ostentatious, but I suppose it’s all a matter of taste.”

Snickers and muffled laughs floated around the conference room, but everything went silent went Oikawa jerked his head at the rest of their team. They coughed and chuckled nervously as they slipped away, and Oikawa brought his attention back to Daichi to argue the point. Unfortunately, the bastard was already following everyone out the door.

“Congrats, Oikawa! Well done on such a… meticulous design,” He called over his shoulder and had the audacity to wink before leaving the room. Hanada snickered and wrapped his arm around Oikawa.

“Don’t mind him, I’m sure he’s just teasing you. Considering the way you made fun of his last design, I’m surprised he didn’t say more. Ever the gentleman, Sawamura-kun.”

“No offense, Sir, but I’m not sure I’d trust your definition of a gentleman.”

 

As soon as Oikawa escaped the clutches of his boss, he stormed out of the conference room and into the main workspace. Hanada Architecture Firm was small compared to other companies in the Tokyo Prefecture, but it was renowned for hiring the best and brightest. Hanada was particularly known for giving young architects the chance to prove themselves with their unique vision.

The main area was separated out into sections for each team, a cluster of desks put together for each lead architect and their assistants. It was a creative space where each lead could design their section to their own aesthetic and each area was like entering another world. Natural light flooded the space through the large picture windows along the wall that gave a breathtaking view of the city beyond.

Oikawa’s section happened to be in the center of the room with Daichi’s just beyond it, perfect for the whole office to observe their playful rivalry on a day-to-day basis. As he scanned the entire room, however, Daichi himself seemed suspiciously absent. Oikawa caught sight of his lead assistant Hiroki at his desk and watched him rub his nose to disguise the obvious way he pointed toward the copy room.

Oikawa resisted an eye roll and nodded, pivoting on his heel to head straight toward the copy room. The door was shut and usually remained so due to the unnecessarily noisy equipment inside. He slipped inside and sure enough, Daichi was at the copier already, drumming his fingers against the lid as pages spit out the side. Daichi glanced up when he saw movement by the door and perked up immediately when he saw who it was. Oikawa stretched up to full height, narrowing his eyes at his coworker and took his time unbuttoning his suit jacket. Daichi’s smile deepened, pricking a dimple in his cheek and it was torture keeping his face cool as a result.

“It’s interesting, Oikawa, that you would wander in here without any papers to copy. One would think you had more sinister intentions,” Daichi chuckled, turning away to focus on the copy machine. Oikawa clicked his tongue and sauntered toward him. If there was something he hated more than being teased in front of the other staff, it was being ignored. He didn’t stop walking until he stood right behind Daichi, pausing a moment before pressing his body against Daichi’s back. He heard Daichi’s breath hitch and Oikawa smirked as he ghosted his lips over Daichi’s ear.

“Someone’s been quite a naughty boy today. Mmm, I can think of several ways I could punish you, _Sawamura-kun_.”

It took Daichi a moment to answer, his fingers drumming a little quicker against the copier as he drew in a shuddering breath.

“Funny, considering everything I’ve done today has been to punish you. From the expressions on your face, I’d say it was working very well.”

“What?! Why would you be punishing me?” He asked, craning his head around to see more of Daichi’s face. He was met with a pair of large, brown eyes, so lovely and always had an irritating way of disarming him. Daichi’s earlier teasing grin was gone and instead, his lips were quirked to the side with one eyebrow arched a little higher than the other.

“You know very well what you did.”

“I don’t, I swear!”

Daichi bumped him away enough that he could turn around to face him. He tipped his chin up in a challenge as his arms crossed in front of his deliciously broad chest.

“Really? You don’t remember telling our new secretary that _Sawamura-kun_ was the most boring person in the company?”

“What? I-I didn’t… How did you hear about that?”

“It’s a tiny office, you know word gets around fast.”

“Listen, I can explain— the truth is, we were just talking, and I don’t really think you’re boring!”

“I know.”

“You know?”

Daichi blinked up at him like he was crazy. “Since when would you ever pay so much attention to someone who was boring? I never once thought that you would feel that way about me, but that’s not what I'm concerned with. I’m wondering _why_ you told Itsuki that I was boring.”

“Oh, that, um, we were just chit-chatting and gossiping, you know how fun it can be. I probably just wanted to promote myself while making you look bad!”

“Pfft, yeah that’s not it. First, you don’t need any help making yourself look good,” Daichi replied, his voice deepening to a lower register as he gripped Oikawa’s tie between his fingers. He tugged Oikawa in closer, so his face hovered just above his own. Oikawa felt his cheeks heating up, from the tempting proximity to Daichi’s lips and the embarrassment of his imminent confession.

“Ugh, fine. Itsuki-chan asked if you had a girlfriend and kept talking about how attractive you were, what was I going to do?”

Daichi’s eyebrows sprang up and Oikawa had to look away when a teasing smirk emerged on his lips.

“You could have explained that I’m taken.”

“Yes, but that would open up more questions and I had the feeling she wouldn’t be above trying to come between you and your partner.”

“Hmm, poor thing. She had no idea what she was getting into when she decided to ask _you_ about it.”

Oikawa relaxed a little as Daichi’s arm slipped around his neck, his fingers reaching up to play with his hair at the back. He was relieved Daichi wasn’t angry; he was still building strategies to diffuse his ire. He closed his eyes and hummed as Daichi’s fingers massaged against his scalp and Oikawa beamed when he heard Daichi chuckle.

“I suppose I can let your rudeness during my presentation slide since I’ve behaved even worse.”

“What a gentleman.”

“Yes! I am a gentleman!”

“Being such a gentleman, I doubt you’d be interested in doing naughty things to your rival in the copy room, would you?” Daichi whispered against Oikawa’s skin as he pressed light kisses across his face. Oikawa smiled wickedly and pressed his body firmly against Daichi’s to pin him to the warm machine behind him, enjoying the rhythmic motion reverberating into them. He leaned forward, pressing his palms against the lid of the scanner to use every bit of his height advantage over Daichi. There were times when that made Daichi angry, but he didn’t seem to mind at that moment as he licked his lips.

“Yeah, wouldn’t dream of it,” Oikawa breathed as he leaned in, grazing their lips together. Daichi hummed into the kiss, lifting onto his toes to deepen it. Both his hands slipped into Oikawa’s hair and gripped around his brunette waves, ruining all the time he spent perfecting his style that morning. Only Daichi had a way of doing something so abominable in such a charming way that Oikawa couldn’t complain. He loved having his strong hands anywhere on his body, almost as much as Daichi loved the way Oikawa’s nimble fingers teased him into a frenzy.

Soon it felt too hot in the stuffy room for his suit jacket, but he wasn’t about to pull away as Daichi’s tongue slid into his mouth. He growled in his throat and reached down to grip his hands into the back of Daichi’s thighs. A noise of surprise passed through their lips as Oikawa lifted Daichi up and set him on the copier.

Oikawa snuck his arms around Daichi and slipped his fingers underneath his jacket, raking them across his back. He nearly gasped when two firm legs locked around his waist and pulled him in tight. Oikawa could no longer hear the churning of the copier, no longer see the eye-twitching glare of the lights above. Daichi was all there was as their kisses grew hotter and messy with anticipation.

_Beep beep beep_

“Shit,” Daichi hissed between their lips and pulled away. His eyebrows pinched tight as he fumbled underneath him at the random buttons under his thighs.

“What’s wrong?”

“I only needed fifty copies, I think it’s set for five hundred now. Can you cancel it?”

“I don't’ know how. I always have Hiroki do my copies.”

“You would, just try and— can you move over?”

“Not with that tone!”

“Really?! You’re gonna act like that right now?”

“Sorry, I’m still waiting for you to say pleas—“

The door to the copy room burst open and they both froze in position, Daichi sitting on the copier with one hand wrapped around Oikawa’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Itsuki the office’s new secretary gaped at the scene, her mouth hanging slack as she whimpered in shock. Neither Daichi and Oikawa had the mental capacity to move either, both too mortified to speak.

“Oikawa-kun, you liar!” She finally managed to spit out and whirled out of the copy room without another word. Daichi groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“Shit, Oikawa she’s going to tell everyone. What are we going to do?”

“At this point, I’m sure they already know. We meet too often in here and always take too long to be simply making copies. And the bathroom… and the supply closet.”

“Hmm, the conference room too, don’t forget that.”

Oikawa laughed and dropped his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “There’s no way I could forget that. The way you ducked under the table when Kobayashi-san appeared on the screen and I had to pretend the whole freaking meeting that I didn’t have a boner.”

“Speaking of which, we should, uh, probably try and put ourselves back together. But I have to tell you, there’s no saving that hair of yours.”

“Ugh, I told you not to mess with it! It takes me an hour to get it right.”

Daichi snorted and shoved him away, taking the chance to slip off the copier and cancel his out-of-control copies. “Trust me, I know. Besides, you didn’t seem to be complaining a minute ago. We better get going, the longer we’re in here the more we’ll get heckled.”

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair and cringed. He never understood Daichi’s fascination with his hair, perhaps he’s jealous? He flinched when he felt a tug on his suit jacket and relaxed as when he saw it was just Daichi buttoning it up for him. Oikawa ran his fingers gently through Daichi’s short hair to smooth it out, a feat much easier than his own due to its low maintenance style. Once he was satisfied with the result, he straightened Daichi’s collar and planted a quick kiss against his forehead. As much as he enjoyed their passionate romps wherever they could steal a moment, the tender moments following them were his favorites parts.

“Hey, did you really not like my design?”

Daichi laughed softly and flicked his fingers against Oikawa’s forehead. “Your design was beautiful, immaculate, as always.” Oikawa perked up as his face flooded with heat. To receive such an honest compliment from Daichi was rare and he had no doubt it was completely genuine. “Although…” Daichi continued as he smirked up at him, “There were a few features that were a little unnecessary.”

“What?!”

Daichi laughed and bumped by him as he snatched up his copies and began walking toward the door. “I think it could do with a little editing is all. All those extra little features decorating your sleek design, it’s like taking a perfectly nice dick and dousing it in glitter.”

“That—That was one time! I’m never having Makki pick me up lube again!”

“It was like stroking a disco ball. I kept thinking I should make a wish.”

“Dai-chan!”

Daichi paused with his hand on the handle and grinned over his shoulder. “Oh, it’s Dai-chan again now?”

“You were always my Dai-chan, and now I get to show it off.”

Daichi’s smile slipped a little as pink tickled his cheeks. Oikawa couldn’t resist grazing a finger across it, loving every instance when he could elicit such a shy response out of him. Daichi cleared his throat and opened the door, hoping to escape Oikawa’s embarrassing tenderness only to be assaulted with thunderous applause and whistles from the rest of the office. Oikawa winced and contemplated hiding in the copy room forever but there was no point.

“Woo! So, that’s what Oikawa’s sex hair looks like!”

“I hope you guys sanitized the copier!”

“Hey, Sawamura! Is that your way of taking out the competition? If so, I might be interested.”

The slow walk of shame back to their desks was possibly the worst Oikawa had ever had, and he experienced _a lot_ in his lifetime. It took a few sharp words and a stern glare to quiet his own team down and after a while, the overwhelming mirth of the office faded.

His desk was littered with blueprints for the new Nakatomi Tower and he stared at them for a long while with his hand running through his unruly hair. He squinted, picturing it with fewer adornments and he could slowly begin to see what Daichi was talking about. He smiled and glanced over to the next section of desks where Daichi was stewing over his own work with a beet-red face, his assistants slaving away over their designs to avoid being yelled at.

Oikawa snickered and pulled out a fresh sheet to trace over his previous design, this time leaving out certain unnecessary features. He wouldn’t have sacrificed any aspect of his vision for anyone else, but Daichi always had a way of making it just a little bit better. They made each other better, a fact he no longer needed to hide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Anon who requested this!! I've been thinking about doing an OiDai for ages, I have such a soft spot for the ship and really wish it was more popular. And it's always fun to do an office au ;)  
> And if anybody thinks that I got the name Nakatomi from Die hard... you wouldn't be wrong.


End file.
